An Off the Rails Kinda Love
by ThatCrazyRandomPerson
Summary: Bella, now a 24 year old psycologist, is treating the infamous serial killer, Kai Parker whom the media nicknamed "the Joker." In the process of running from her past, soon she finds herself in a dilemma. Is Bella falling for the goofy grinned maniac? Guess she just has a thing for crazy killers.
1. Chapter 1

Beep.

What the hell was that?

Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

Ugh.

Come on just get up. Get up. If you don't get up you'll be late and will most likely loose your job.

I sighed and slowly sat up. My alarm was still beeping away so I turned it off and made my way to the bathroom. I peeked at my reflection. My loose ponytail had little flyaways sticking up everywhere, one of the straps on my tank top was hanging off my shoulder, and my pajama shorts were rumpled. I opened the little cabinet and brushed my teeth then hopped in the shower.

After I dried off and put on a light layer of makeup I picked out my outfit. It was pretty much the same thing every day: loose ponytail, short black pencil skirt, black heels, and a solid black long sleeved blouse.

Obviously, I liked black.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I lived alone in a large house. When my father, Charlie, died he left me a bunch of money so I was able to afford the house and still be able to finish college.

I made some fresh coffee, put a bagel in the toaster, and walked out to get the paper.

It was rainy out, and foggy. It reminded me of Forks. No stop. You promised to never think about that place again. It's too painful Bella. That's in the past. You've moved on.

I bent down and picked the the paper up from the doorstep, reading the front page's headline as I did so.

"Sleep better knowing the 'the Joker' has finally been captured!"

I sighed. It was all over the news, he was finally in a hospital, an asylum. I didn't really like the word. It gave me chills.

Didn't these people realize that he could escape as easily as he was put in there? But I guess that's what I'm here for.

It was my job to make sure that if he did escape that he wouldn't hurt anyone, that he'd be cured. Yeah, that's right, I was now the official doctor on his case. Starting today. No pressure or anything.

I finished my breakfast, grabbed my coat and purse, and left the house. But not before locking the door. I always locked the door. You can never be too safe.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I arrived at work and made my way to my office. Then, I switched out my raincoat for my lab coat and deposited my purse on my desk. The only thing I held onto was my coffee. If I was going to get through today I was going to need a lot of it.

I walked by the nurses station to pick up "the Joker's " file to look over again. I'd been studying "the Joker for a while to prepare, but I wanted to be sure I had it memorized.

Of course that wasn't his real name. I mean, this isn't Gotham for goodness sakes!

His real name is Malachai, or Kai, Parker. The media nicknamed him the Joker because he had this great big goofy grin, one that could make a girl's insides melt. That and he killed a lot of people.

I looked down at his chart one last time.

Name: Malachai Parker

Age: 25

Height: 5'11

Sickness: Psychopath

And that's pretty much all we know about him. He remains a secret, one that I intend to unravel.

I always did like a good mystery.

Hey guys! So I'm back with a new story. YAY! A while ago I was looking through TVD and Twlight crossovers and I noticed that there's only one where Bella and Kai were together. (Which btw its a great story and you should go check it out. Its a one shot by meekobb called Bring You Back) Actually its the only story where Kai is a part of the Twilight world (if I'm wrong please let me know because I would love to read any stories with Kai)

Anyways I was really disappointed with the lack of fanfics with the two of them so I decided to write one. I think I'll write more than one..

LET'S POPULATE THE INTERNET WITH FANFICTION Y'ALL!

And If you haven't already go check out my other story Izabelle Petrova: A game of Charades!

See you next time! XD

~That Crazy Random Person/ Crazy Girl


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys sorry I've been MIA lots of things have been going on and I've had writers block also. Please cut me some slack its been a tough year and a half.**_

I was obviously nervous to meet Malakai. This man has the ability to get into your mind, to twist himself into a good person, to make _you_ crazy. He can completely ruin a person, physically and mentally.

So yeah, I was feeling nervous, terrified, incredibly pressured. This guy is the master of mind-fucking and I had to "fix" him without letting him convince me to kill myself, someone else, or worse.

I stopped into my boss' office.

"Hello sir."

"Dr. Swan." He replied

He was a rugged man, very by the book. He's been working her for about a year. At least that's what my co-worker and new friend Abby says. He moved from North Carolina. He's young too, mid thirties, and not married apparently. I was never one for gossip but I could use the info, seeing as how I'm new here. Too bad I couldn't appreciate Jessica when I was in high school. She _really_ knew what was going on. If only I had listened when she had told me not to waste my time with Edward Cullen.

"Dr. Saltsman, Sir, you wanted me to stop in before going to see the patient?" I stated, more like asked, shyly.

"Ah yes." he said like he'd forgotten. "Have you read the file thoroughly?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I suppose I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" I replied.

"Yes Dr. Swan. Remember this patient is special. You need to watch yourself around him. We don't know much, but we do know that he twists things specifically to your logic. Be careful Dr. Swan."

Wow no pressure. Seriously, no pressure _at all_.

"I will sir." I said before leaving. He resumed his pondering solemnly.

Next I was to go to the screening room. That's what we called the room with the big two-way mirror. There were a few interns there and at some point in time Dr. Saltzman had followed me into the room.

I took a deep breath, set down my coffee, and walked around the wall and into the room.

He looked up at me with that goofy grin.

The door closed shut.

Here we go.


End file.
